Im bringin sexxi back
by Whitlockwhipped
Summary: Ankari is a 12 year old half indian girl come to london with daddy issues and a dead mother. Except her daddy happens to run one of the biggest underground drug dealing and prostitution companies. the rest inside the story rating has been upped for future. ;
1. A summary

Ankari is a 12 year old half Indian girl with some serious daddy issues dont forget a dead mother. Except unlike most people her daddy happens to own one of the largest drug dealing prostitution companies in the world,he's a demon and he's abusive.  
She also happens to be a half falcon demon and half human. With the help of the phantomhive staff, ciel and his one hell of a butler. They will solve crimes as the queens guard dog and his pawns.


	2. His daughter, Rebellious

Disclaimer: Kuro is not mine but this story and all the made up chracters of mine are. So please dont do something similar to mine if you like my work.

* * *

I ran down the colorful street alight with the yellow glow from the artificial light. The giant bag on my shoulder was filled with his product. I did not know what it was and i did not ask. I never did anymore.

The one thing I did know was that I had to get back fast or it was my little brother who would get it, not one of his women or m... m... me. I run faster pushing myself trying to go as fast as possible or it was his life. My calves only beginning to burn. It would be so much faster if i could only fly but that man was so up tight.

Finally i reach the door. The lovely red wood one with the intricate gold trellis.

Silently I open the door to find him. My father. I creep to his study and lower my head as i open his door. He looks at me. Disdain evident on his face i knew later on someone would get it.

Daughter, do you not see i am in the middle of a very important meeting." Bowing my head i finally notice the pungent scent of blood and the drip drip of falling liquid. Amazing, i must be slipping to not have noticed it before. I must pay more attention. It is crucial to pay attention.

I restrain a gasp, trying not to look horrified as I look up. As best as possible I try to avoid the dead bodies littering the floor. I feel eyes on me as if the dead men are looking at me their eyes open and glassy. A tear slips down my face as I see one man's body torn apart and half eaten. One of his limbs is grotesquely separated from his body. In the weirdest angle. His bones must have been snapped. These men may never see their wife and children again. My father is a cruel man.

Yet my father still smiles. The happiest I have seen him since mama died.

She was a beautiful woman and her human body could not handle the birthing of 2 half demon children as weak as she was after birthing was a strong woman. But she was only human unlike me, my brother, and my father.I still do not see what she saw in him and i probably never will. I honestly don't see how she could have loved someone such as him.

"Daughter, do you have it?" "yes father" I say looking him straight in the eye with as blank a face as possible. Human emotion intrigues him an i do not need his attention.

"Daughter prepare yourself we are moving to a city in europe specifically the UK ." solemnly nodding i smother the defiance in me like a flame. For i might need it later. And, hand him the large bag.

"You may leave now child get your brother ready for bed. Oh, and pack your bags we leave in the morning." "Yes father" I leave quickly head down and he chuckles as i walk out the door. Ugh i hate him. I hate him so much. Maybe its cruel to hate someone such as i do but i do and i want him shamed and dead and never to be able to come back from the fieriest pits of hell.

Quietly i jog to my brothers room and open the door silently and close it with a click. To find him happily playing with his most current toys specially ordered from the funtom company the best for my brother.

"Hello little one" i smile "Hello bidi." "Are you ready for bed little one." "No bidi but cant i play for just a little longer." "Alright but for only 10 more minutes than you must go to bed little one." "Thank you so much bidi."

He gave me a giant grin and played with his toys for a little while. I timed him and went to pick up a book and dress myself for bed although i was noble i preferred to do things myself so i was a pretty efficient person.

Walking into my room i found probably one of daddy's clients sitting on my bed though he was handsome and much younger he was still probably trying to get the same thing.

"I am sorry sir but this is not one of the prostitutes rooms but i can show you to them." I was often mistaken for a hoe even though i dressed much classier than one of them because of how big chested i was 12 or not.

" No my lady i am not here for servicing i am here to request your hand. I am very rich and hold a good household i just need a bride." Father, really another one. When will they end.

"No" "what" " I said no as in n... o..." " But surely my lady you would want to marry someone as rich and handsome as myself i am a warrior and of good lineage." " No know leave me" "Someone such as me does not take no for an answer we shall do this the hard way or you may comply easily and be my bride."

Oh no. "Daughter" Oh he's pissed "Yes father" "'Take care of this fool" "Yes father." I unsheathed my chakram and split it in half the 2 razor sharp spheres felt good in my hands like they they did i made them myself after all. I pride myself on my excellent weapon making.

"W.. What is this." "Good sir you have offended me i shall give you to the count of three till i slice you to pieces if you are not gone you are dead am i clear."

"But... But" "3" the man got up and scrambled quickly making his way through the large house as quickly as possible. "2" as i followed him. He ran faster the adrenaline surging in his veins the impulse to live strong in him and i would be lying if i said his fear wasn't delicious.

I could practically taste it it was so thick. "1" as i said the last number. the man practically jumped out the front door. Not stopping as he crossed the threshold. Cursing myself i ran back upstairs to change with 6 minutes left on the clock till my brother went to bed.

I put on my pretty black chiffon night gown and put a fluffy robe on over.

I jog back to my brothers room to find him still playing with his little figurines. Alright to the bath. " Cant i play a little longer." "No little one you must be strong for we leave tomorrow.

I picked up my brother and handed him to one of his maids to bath him as i prepared his sleeping attire. With 2 minutes to spare. I had my brother tucked in the bed and snoring lightly. I turned of his lamp and as i quietly tip toed out the room.

I ran into father. "Daughter are you packed." "No sir i am getting ready to now." "I have been easy on you and have taken care of you. For you are my prodigy, but i will sell you to the highest bidder if you anger me."

The distaste must have showed on my face because my father grinned "Finally you emotionless wretch i wonder what i would see if your precious little one got hurt."

My mouth gaped open in surprise as it registered in fury.

"B-but he is your son you couldn't possibly..." Maliciously he grinned. "he is no use to me at the moment you are my prodigy and you will take over the business when it is time for me to go till i come back or i die"

Disgusted i look away.

" EXCUSE me father i must go." "Yes Daughter" I walk forward a few steps and then turn around " Father i promise you if you kill my little one i will ruin you even if i ruin myself i will ruin you. and i will take all of your companies and ruin them too then i will make those companies my own and rescue them after your death." For ounce he was not smiling or laughing. " I see, Maylene come see to it that this child gets her things packed".Score.

"Hello m' lady"Maylene smiles graciously and bows deeply she will be of use to me if i ever need to escape.

"See you in the morning daughter Maylene." He left with a wink and Maylene shook her head in disgust.

"I miss your mother she made him less of an ass. " "but you don't ahh..."

"Oh no thats another woman"

"oh im sorry" I rub the back of my head for even thinking such a thing. "Its okay now lets go get those bags packed."

She smiled warmly and together we walked to my room. Maylene received cat calls by the men as we went, yet she held her head high like a noble woman even in her line of work.

We reached my room. It wasn't necessarily far, but all the men almost seemed to double the length of the walk. I mean, it was silly but true.

"Come on lets get to work". She smiled at me again and her slender form seemed to move almost like a cat as she passed over some of my favorite clothes-and the not so favorite ones. She was someone to admire. She tsked whenever she found another set of trousers and then of course when she picked up my work clothes she laughed.

A tinkling fairy like laugh. her wavy mane shaking to the tips that ended at her shoulders.

"These may come in handy my lady. However, we will have to buy you proper attire for a lady in London I don't believe you will wear it but we can try."

Together we worked to pack me and my brother's trunks until Maylene forced me to go to bed. Since i only had 3 hours of sleep before we left i knew i would be irrational and cranky in the morning

But ,i had made up my mind to at least take beautiful Maylene with me.

In the case father would leave her. but then again she was his best worker and she was highly requested for her skills and beauty. My mind quit churning as my head hit the pillow and my body melted into feathery softness.

Someone even kissed my forehead and pulled the cover over me. I pulled that person down into the bed with me and nestled into them " Stay with me" i whispered. " Okay". It was Maylene's musical voice. I nestled into her further.

Her body was so soft i immediately slept those three hours in peace today wasn't a bad day thanks to Maylene. The notion invaded my last thoughts before blacking out. I Really did owe her.

* * *

The first chapter has been edited so it now makes more sense. Enjoy, I will be working on the edited second chapter and the third chapter as well this week and next week. So for now my lovelies farewell.


	3. His daughter, sight seeing

Hiii i hope you enjoy my chapter. Please show your support by reviewing and im always open to new ideas and characters with your approval and credit of course.

So yeah i just watched the ending of kuroshitsuji II and it was wow. Poor sebby. Comment what you thought about the ending.

* * *

"Good morning mistress" Maylene says with her usual smiling face she was a lovely lady and exotic with her pale shimmery milk colored skin.

Everything about her seemed almost pouty and pronounced. Her eyes were large and dark and her mouth pouty and red but the rest of her body was soft. And as i mused to myself about maylene. He, barged in announced with the fakest smile on his face.

"Lets get yourself and your brother dressed for breakfast and we leave straight after.

The trip to the wharf is no short journey after all. His smile is cruel and malicious but i return it with a roll of my eyes. He walks to me and smacks me across the mouth and i clutch the area in shock.

My eyes bulging.

The look i gave him was still worth it. Soon after he leaves. Tossing a parcel to maylene suprised she catches it but her poker face is back on . She unravels it swiftly and inside is a royal purple sari with the most delicate silver etchings and black linings on it.

It was beautiful but i was not one for a dress and as soon as i saw it i took off running.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" pushing everyone out the way. no matter how many dirty looks were being sent my way. I of course was usually not this rude but certain circumstances caused for certain measures.

" Mistress please" but no matter of yelling nor pleading would stop me. Until I almost ran over a small servant boy .

" Got you mistress." i wriggle like a worm in her grip screaming "Nooooooo." I clawed at the carpet leaving behind groves down to the wood beneath the plush red carpet. As she dragged me down the hallway back to my room.

" I order you to let me go" I smugly crossed my arms but she only smirked

" I'm sorry mistress but i have gotten orders from your father and he proclaoms you must wear these company colors as a signal of the heir." " Yes i am indeed the heir but cant i wear trousers and a dress shirt."

"Mistress you must use your feminine side as a power instead of a hindrance use your beauty intelligence and fierceness to help you not hold you back claim your right as the noble heir. Not only a heir BUT a female heir."

Servants and maids who had gathered around us broke into applause for maylenes speech.

I it was a great speech and all but i really dont wanna wear a dress so of course while she was bowing i silently crawled away.

Of course since the world hated me she grabbed my ankle and dragged me the rest of the way to the room. pouting the entire time she dressed me.

The sari was draped around my body just so and whatever exposed skin was covered in a light dusting of real pearl powder. Black stockings were rolled up my thighs and jewelery adorned my neck face, hair, ears, ankle, and wrists.

A little lip balm was applied to my lips but after that i was ready and looked like the noble heir I was.

Ugh.

But, I am what I am.

Maylene pecked my cheek and smiled lovingly. "You look just like her. So elegant and beautiful". She was a fool too but i kept that part to myself. "Thank you maylene" Damn father he was using my mother yet she never even realized it. Silly woman.

" Im sorry mistress. I would further entertain you but your brother needs dressing."

"Hmmm. maylene that is alright i will dress my brother. Go eat breakfast I will take care of him do not worry."

"Yes mistress." Maylene left glancing behind me with a forlorn look. She was worried for me. I will reassure her later. She left the door open and i followed her through the door. Shutting it with a soft click turning towards my brothers room. I walk down the hall about five doors away and turn the knob to find it locked.

Hmm thats odd. I press my ear close and recognize the grunts of a raspy old man and the soft crying of a little boy.

" No Noo Noooo." I pound the door and take a step back kicking it down. Looking inside i see my little one crying as a naked old man that is on top of him licks his face. Gasping as the old man enters him. Right as my eyes meet his.

I push the old man off of him and pick up his tiny naked body.

" I'm so sorry little one im so so sorry. It's all my fault." My tears leave a wet trail down his torso and he smiles weakly at me. " It's not your fault bidi i only did as father told me. He said that it would make him and you happy. That... that... I would be useful.

He was gonna pay for doing this to my brother. His ruin would start in london where he planned to make a new better profit. And, i will see it through if it kills me. He will fall by my hand.

Mad the man gets up

" Darling i was enjoying myself unless you would like a turn in his place." He licks his lips as he appraises my prettily dressed body and thin chiffon wrap. Covering my tattooed torso. "

Sir i shall not blame you but my anger is flaring and i need a vent. I also would hate to ruin my sari but if you do not leave this room now and pay quadruple what you owe I will ruin you and payment will be your life.

" Not till i finish" My eyes flashed that demonic red and the man backed up horrified.

He pulled his pants on and threw the money at me. Not bothering with the rest of his clothes. " I.. I.. I... gotta go" and with that finale note he rushed away.

Instead i yank him back in the room and throw him across the room and he goes threw the wall.

B..b..but you said. " Well i lied you are a vile man and you will pay for ruining my little brother. With your life of course. Servants pile in the room horrified by my display.

Even my father but all he does is sit back and enjoy himself.

Maylene knowing me collects my little brother who is sobbing and wraps a blue shawll around his shoulders clutching him to her. She covers his eyes and ears and nods at me.

Realizing what she meant i helped the man up and threw a sword his way. "Fight or die im givin you a chance i am honorable after all." He nods and catches the sword with an ease that is only known to someone who is able to handle a sword.

"So you will fight me yourself" I inquire. This should be interesting.

I take my stuff and shrug off my wrap. Exposing my bear stomach my hair goes up in a fast ponytail.

" Rules of this duel" He smirks cockily as if he knows he will win. knowingly cocking my head to the side i grin " I win you are dead. " Smirking even harder he gestures to me." I win. You become my sons bride dont worry he is young, strong and handsome. He woud definantly appreciate a woman like you."

My only response was a grimace. " Taking stance someone yells " begin." The man turns and draws his sword almost imediatly but i stand still patiently waiting.

He rushes forward confused by my lack of motion. He goes straight for my legs and i let him. but instead stab him in the center of his chest his rushing forward was siimply dumb. In fact his momentum made him impale himself stupid human.

The crunch is sickening as it enters his frame and the end of the blade makes it way free. but i only laugh maniacally pointing my weapon of choice at my father in warning.

I crumple to the ground still pointing shaking and whisper gently "your next" knowing his hypersensitive ears will hear me. Before everything turns red and wings tear free from my back.


End file.
